TheWorseThingThatCouldHappenToYouIsToLoosingMe
by x-SweetHeart-x
Summary: OS POV Rosalie Rencontre de Rose et Emmett à ma façon RxE PS.C'est moi qui est écrit cette fic, mon Nom à été changer en cours de route. J'étais EmmettTeam avant.


Auteur : EmmettTeam

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Respecter le copyright s'il-vous-plais.

The worse thing that could happen to you is to losing me

POV Rosalie

Je soupirai à mon aise dans se bout de forêt. D'un œil humain, j'aurais bien eu l'air d'une de ses actrices qu'on ne voyait qu'au cinéma qui essayait de survivre au drame qui s'abattait sur elle. Oui c'est ça le mot que je cherchais… Dramatique, c'étais dramatique. Dire qu'il y a deux ans de cela, j'avais la bague au doigt, j'étais heureuse, et je pensais que rien n'aurais pus détruire mon moment de joie personnelle. Mais j'avais tout faux. Je n'avais aucune idée que mon fiancé était un dépravé sexuel ainsi que tous ses amis. Les images de ma dernière nuit en tant qu'humaine continuaient à me hanter et me faire frissonner. Me voila maintenant, assise à coté de la carcasse d'un cerf que je venais justement de vider de son sang, dans une des forêts des Appalaches. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas cette vie, non. Esmée était très gentille, Carlisle aussi, Edward était un peu énervant avec son pouvoir mais je l'appréciais lui aussi. Je pouvais faire des choses qui sont impossible en tant qu'humain, mais… j'aurais aimé pouvoir être mortel. Avoir la possibilité de me marier avoir des enfants et vieillir. Mais tous ces rêves de jeune fille m'avaient été arrachés le soir où mon futur époux avait décidé de trop boire.

Furieuse, je jetai la pierre avec laquelle je m'amusais 1 seconde auparavant à bout de bras. J'aurais bien voulu pleurer mais encore une fois, mon état ne me le permettait pas. Voilà 2 ans que j'étais coincé dans ses corps de 18 ans, 2 ans que je voulais pleurer à chaque seconde. J'allais souvent chasser, seule de préférence, pour me changer les idées. Je buvais souvent plus que nécessaire, comme aujourd'hui. Après 5 cerfs male adulte, j'étais complètement repu. J'aurais bien voulu goûter un peu au grizzly qui trainait dans le coin mais la paresse m'empêchait de me lever.

Me ressaisissant, je me levai enfin et m'approchai de la bête et m'accroupis derrière des fougères, mes sens en alerte. L'odeur qui émanait de cet endroit était encore plus délicieuse qu'un peu plus tôt. Trop bonne pour appartenir à un simple grizzly. Je fronçai les sourcils en m'apercevant qu'il y avait de l'humain là-dessous. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait si proche d'un ours en furie? Un grognement ce fit entendre, suivit d'un cri qui se répétait trop souvent à mon goût. L'arome du sang frais se glissa jusqu'à mes narines et je m'efforçai à ne pas sauter sur l'homme. Je tassai une feuille pour regarder le spectacle macabre qui se déroulait devant moi. L'ours ne semblait pas très joyeux et se défoulait visiblement sur le pauvre homme. Celui-ci était couché par terre et en piteuse état. À sa vu, j'arrêtai de faire semblant de respirer. Avec tout autre humain, j'aurais pris cette occasion pour goûter son sang mais cette fois-ci, je ne voulais que le sauver.

Un grognement sortit de ma gorge et je sautai de ma cachette pour m'attaquer à l'animal. Ce fut facile, car il ne m'avait pas aperçu, trop absorber par sa proie. Je ne pris pas le temps de boire tout son sang, juste assez pour qu'il périsse. Je m'approchai enfin du jeune homme qui souffrait le martyre. Sans y réfléchir, je le pris dans mes bras avec facilité et commençai à courir. Je n'avais qu'un but en tête : retrouver Carlisle avant qui ne soit trop tard. Je le connaissais à peine, mais le sauver était devenue indispensable. Je n'aurais supporté qu'il meure.

J'ouvris la porte à grande voler et me précipitai dans le salon où ce tenait Esmée. Elle abandonna son livre en me voyant débarquer avec cet étranger en sang. Elle se leva et recula d'un pas et j'en profitai pour le coucher sur le divan.

-Carlisle?! criai-je, espérant qu'il m'entende.

Je me précipitai vers la cuisine qui ma foi ne servait pas à grand-chose et m'emparai d'une serviette que je mouillai. Je pouvais entendre d'ici le cœur de l'humain qui battait de moins en moins rapidement. Je retournai où je l'avais laissé et commençai à nettoyer ses blessures, bien que c'était inutile. Je perdis patience après 20 secondes d'attente à la réponse de mon supposé père.

-CARLISLE! m'écriai-je, certaine que tous les voisins m'avais entendue à présent.

La tentation était de plus en plus grande mais je ne pouvais pas me permette de perdre contrôle. Pas pour lui. J'essuyai de plus en plus furieusement le sang qui s'étalait sur ses bras si muscler, m'empêchant de respirer par la même occasion. Je me retournai vivement vers Carlisle quand celui-ci entra finalement dans la pièce. Toute la pression que j'avais accumulé ses deux dernière année s'échappa en peu de temps. Je fis un regard déploré à Carlisle et murmurai :

- Sauve-le…

Il ne dit pas un mot et s'avança vers le corps d'une personne que j'ignorais. Je le voulais, je voulais qu'il survive, mais je me sentais mal de condamner une autre personne à l'éternité. Je me reculai et tournai le dos. Je ne voulais pas voir Carlisle planter ses dents dans sa chair, je ne voulais pas entendre les cris de souffrance que lancera bientôt le condamner, je ne voulais pas revivre ma propre expérience. Je sortis donc de la pièce me rendant dans la véranda. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel d'encre en me demandant si j'avais fait le bon choix. Peut-être… Peut-être ne le saurais-je que plus tard. Je pris une grande inspiration que je regrettai aussitôt. Une douleur s'installa dans ma gorge et je sentis le venin venir dans ma bouche. Une main froide se posa sur la mienne, celle qui tenait toujours la serviette immaculée de sang. Je sursautai et me tournai vers un Edward qui me regardait d'un regard sérieux. Je me sentis défaillir devant son regard en même temps que le premier cri résonnait dans la demeure. Il était remplit de souffrance mais étrangement, je trouvai que c'était le plus beau son qui m'ai été donné d'entendre. Un froncement de sourcil de la pars de mon frère me fit comprendre qu'il avait suivi le cours de mes penser. Je tressaillis en entendant le deuxième cri et c'est à se moment qu'Esmée fit son entrée. Elle me prit par la taille et me priai de me calmer. Jusqu'à ce moment, je ne m'étais pas aperçue que je tremblais de tout mon être. Elle me conduit tranquillement dans la salle de bain, où elle m'ordonna de me débarrasser de ma robe déchirée et souillée par le sang. Je me lavai sous son ordre et me changeai. Puis, ayant trouvé une parcelle de courage, je décidai qu'il fallait à tout prit que j'aille voir celui que j'avais ramené. Esmée m'annonça que Carlisle l'avait mit dans une chambre, loin des regards. Je mis rendit donc, moins tremblante que tantôt.

Je poussai la porte doucement, m'attendant au pire. Les battements accélérer de son cœur se faisaient entendre jusqu'au bout du couloir. Je m'accroupis prêt de lui, et continuai le travail que je n'avais pus terminer. Je pris la serviette et recommençai à nettoyer ses bras, son visage et ses jambes qui étaient recouvert de sang et d'un mince couche de sueur froide dû à la douleur que procurait le venin. Je finis par terminer de nettoyer son visage pour me rendre compte que, même crisper par la douleur, il était d'une beauté divine. Je ne pouvais l'imaginer lorsqu'il sera devenu vampire. Je repoussai une de ses boucles brunes pour m'apercevoir que ses blessures dû à son rude combat contre l'ours étaient presque cicatrisé maintenant. Je m'attardai sur ses bras, suivent délicatement les courbes de ses muscles puis, m'attaquai aux jambes. Ce fus moins pénible, il n'avait presque pas subit de blessure. Mon regard se posa sur sa chemise, qui semblait déchirer à quelques endroits. J'hésiter un moment à le lui enlever puis, la déchirai, pensant que c'était plus simple. Je posai la serviette froide sur son torse et je le senti frissonner. Je commençai à nettoyai un des plus grosses blessures que l'ours lui avait fait et je l'entendis pousser un gémissement de douleur.

-Désolé… murmurai-je en ne quittant pas ses abdos des yeux.

Ne voyant plus de trace de sang sur lui, je jetai la serviette dans le bol d'eau qu'Esmée m'avait fournit. Sans savoir pourquoi, mes doigts s'attardèrent sur son torse, suivant doucement les lignes que formaient les griffures qu'il abordait. Une main tremblante s'empara de mon poignet et je sursautai. Je levai les yeux pour croisé les siens. Ils étaient magnifiques, même s'ils étaient remplis d'une douleur affreuse que je ne voudrais revivre. Ses doigts semblaient ne pas vouloir relâcher mon poignet, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il rejeta la tête par en arrière sous l'effet de la douleur et étouffa un cri. Il était plus fort que moi, je n'avais même pas la force de retenir les sons stridents qui s'échappait de ma bouche quand j'étais à sa place. Je détachai un à un ses doigts de mon poignée blanchâtre puis, le remplaçai par ma main qu'il n'hésita pas à tenir avec force. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai à coté de lui, mais ce ne fut pas qu'une simple heure.

Trois jours passèrent et il était toujours dans cet état de douleurs. Trois jours à attendre qu'il ouvre les yeux mais non, il s'obstinait à vouloir souffrir. Carlisle affirmait bien que c'était normal mais j'avais des doutes. Je me retrouvais souvent seule avec lui, les autres ayant d'autre chose à faire. Comme à cet instant, ils étaient tous partit à l'extérieur et je me retrouvai à contempler son visage qui souffrait toujours autant. Je décidai de prendre congé un instant pour me changer les idées. Je défis mes doigts de sa main, habitude qu'il prenait lorsque j'étais dans le coin et descendus en bas. Je m'installai sur le banc du piano et laissai mes doigts choisir la mélodie pour moi. Ce fut une chanson que je n'avais pas joué depuis longtemps, le premier mouvement (moonlight sonata) de Beethoven, qui résonna dans la maison. Certes, je n'étais pas meilleure qu'Edward, mais je me débrouillais mieux que la plus pars des humains. Trop concentrer par la musique que je jouais, je ne m'aperçu pas que le cœur qui battait dans la pièce dans haut venait de s'arrêter. Ce ne fut qu'au dernier accord que je me rendis compte qu'on m'observait. Je me tournai lentement pour l'apercevoir dans les escaliers. Il me fixait de ses yeux et ne semblait visiblement pas quoi dire ni ce qui lui arrivait. Je lui fis un de mes sourires des plus magnifiques et regardait ses pantalons qui étaient dans un piteuse état, puis, son torse, toujours aussi magnifique même d'un blanc cadavérique. Je m'arrêtai sur son visage et eu le souffle couper. C'était la plus bel chose qui m'avait été donné de voir. Je me levai et m'avançai vers lui en marchant ne voulant pas lui montrer tout de suite un aperçut vampirique pour l'effrayer. Je pris sa main, si douce qu'elle était, et l'entrainai dans la chambre où il avait séjourné. Je sortis du tiroir du linge qu'Esmée avait gentiment acheté pour lui, sachant qu'il en aurait besoin.

-Enfilez ça, dis-je en lui tendant le linge qu'il prit d'une main incertaine.

Je sortis de la chambre et fermai la porte derrière moi pour lui laisser une intimité convenable. Il en sortit une minute après, surpris par la rapidité dont il avait fait preuve. Je fis un sourire amusé et pris ses vieux pantalons qu'il tenait d'une main pour allez les jeter aux poubelles. Je me tournai vers lui pour lui poser la question qui me brulait la langue depuis le début.

-Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes? demandai-je avec une assurance qui me surprit.

-Emmett… McCarty, répondit-il après une certaine hésitation.

Je faillis perdre pied en entendant sa voix. Pouvait-on avoir une aussi belle voix sans être un rêve? Je détournai légèrement les yeux et soupirai de bonheur quand je sentis Carlisle arriver. Je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de lui avouer qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de lui.

-Rosalie Hale, me présentai-je tout en descendant les marches des escaliers, certaine qu'il allait me suivre.

J'ouvris la porte quand Carlisle s'apprêtait justement à l'ouvrir et le fit entrer rapidement. Emmett, toujours aussi perdu, regardait le nouveau venu de la tête au pied. Je poussai les deux hommes jusqu'au salon puis prit la parole.

-Je te laisse tout lui expliquer Carlisle, je dois… allez rejoindre Esmée… dis-je rapidement.

Je leurs souris en guise d'au revoir et sortit le plus rapidement possible de la maison. La vérité était que j'avais vraiment besoin d'air pour me remettre les idées en place, mais cela ne m'empêcherais pas d'aller rejoindre Esmée au marché. Je pris le chemin le plus cours et le moins peuplés, supporta les regards des garçons sur moi et les nombreux coup d'œil jaloux des femmes de mon âge, et même plus âgée. Je repérai assez facilement ma mère adoptive dans la masse de gens et la rejoignis.

-Il va me rendre folle, déclarai-je, au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

-Ton rescapé? me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, il est si pire que ça? continua-t-elle après mon affirmation à sa première question.

-Non, justement! Emmett est parfait… si tu le voyais… murmurai-je au bord du désespoir.

À ma grande déception, au lieu de m'encourager, Esmée sauta de joie. Je réussis à la calmer en lui lança un regard furieux.

-Oh Rose! Je suis si contente que tu es enfin trouver quel…

-Tu ne comprends pas! la coupai-je, et s'il était comme… comme… Royce? dis-je à mi-voix.

-Je suis sure que non! Donne lui au moins une chance… me supplia-t-elle avec une moue piteuse.

Je grommelai un d'accord à peine audible et elle me fit un sourire vainqueur avant de m'entrainer vers un magasin de vêtement. Je ne refusai pas, certainement pas prête à l'affronter maintenant.

Quand nous sommes revenues de notre petite séance de magasinage, seul Edward était présent. Apparemment, Carlisle et Emmett était partit chasser pour calmer le désir du nouveau-née. Après m'être assuré que tous mes achats étaient bien rangés, je me surpris à accepter la demande d'Edward qui était de jouer un duo au piano. Je m'installai sur le banc à coté de mon frère et nous commencions tous les deux à laisser glisser nos doigts sur les touches pour former un air Country plutôt joyeux. Ma deuxième surprise de la journée fut le rire que j'entamai pendant que je jouais, ce rire que je n'avais pas laissé sortir de ma gorge depuis 2 ans. J'étais heureuse, et je n'avais aucune idée pourquoi. Esmée abordait un grand sourire joyeux en me voyant dans cet état tandis qu'Edward semblait bien surprit mais rigolait en regardant Esmée, surement avait-il capté ses pensés. C'est dans cet état de gaité que Carlisle et Emmett nous retrouvèrent. J'arrêtai de rire quand je croisai le regard de celui d'on j'étais épris et baissai la tête vers mes doigts qui avaient arrêté de bouger. Edward me regardait, visiblement amuser par mon manège et je ne me gênai pas pour lui écraser le pied. Esmée s'avança pour saluer notre nouveau semblable et pour se présenter, j'en profitai alors pour me lever et les rejoindre. Je relevai fièrement la tête replaçai d'une main une de mes mèches blondes derrières mon oreille. Pas question que je perdre face devant quelqu'un que je connais à peine.

Deux mois déjà que j'avais rescapée cet apollon et 2 mois qu'il me faisait toujours le même effet. Esmée ne s'était pas tromper, il n'était pas du tout comme Royce, il était tout le contraire : Parfait! Chaque moment que j'avais passé avec lui était les meilleurs moments de ma vie et je ne pourrai jamais me lasser de son sourire moqueur. Ou encore de son corps si bien sculpter, si musclé, si beau, si divin… Son nom tourbillonne sans arrêt dans ma tête et je ne peux pas faire quelque chose sans penser à lui.

Comme là, en ce moment. Livre entre les mains, j'y suis à la même page depuis au moins… 1 heure? Savoir que j'étais seule à la maison avec lui me rendais dans un état hystérique. Je me concentrai sur tous ce qu'il fait; en ce moment, il était dans sa chambre, à coté de la mienne et faisait les cents pas. C'est à ces moments que j'aimerais bien avoir les pouvoirs d'Eddy pour savoir à quoi il pensait. Oh! Il vint me voir! J'essai de me concentrer sur un mot dans mon livre mais mon esprit était toujours tourner vers les pas qu'il produit dans le couloir. Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper, non que ça me gêne, et vint s'assoir à coté de moi, sur mon lit.

-Bonjour Emmett, le saluai-je sans quitter des yeux le livres que je ne lisais pas.

Celui s'évapora de mes mains en une seconde. Je me tournai vers Emmett, surprise, en constatant qu'il l'avait jetai par terre. Il me fixa de ses yeux rouges et je crois qu'en ce moment, j'aurais pu rougir comme une tomate si je n'avais pas été humaine. Nous fûmes si proches que j'aurais pu sentir sa respiration s'il respirait. Il mit une main sur ma joue et je frissonnai. Nous restâmes dans cette position pendant un bon 5 minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de rompre la distance entre nous et de coller ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un frisson s'empara de tout mon corps à son contact. J'étais transporter, il m'en fallait plus. Depuis combien de temps j'attendais ce moment? Trop. Je crochetai son coup à l'aide de mes bras et répondis passionnément à son baiser, me relevant un peu pour être à sa hauteur. Il déposa ses mains sur mes hanches et en un éclair je me retrouvai coucher sur mon lit. Il se détacha de moi et colla son front contre le mien.

-Si tu savais combien de temps j'ai entendue pour ça… murmura-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, je redéposai mes lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser encore plus passionnée. Je continuai mes baisés le long de sa mâchoire pour remonter jusqu'à son oreille.

-Je t'aime, dis-je à son oreille.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondis mon nounours préférer.

Qui a dit qu'une Rose et un Ours ne pouvait pas être ensemble?


End file.
